comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Clover Cosplay
Leah Callahan is on the registers as a former nurse at Mercy Hospital, and may have met anyone at that location. She is now a professional cosplayer, performer and media personality. More recently, she has been an astronaut, helping with a biological experiment in orbit. Leah is also known as Clover Cosplay, and goes to conventions in various personas. Her best known convention persona is Supergirl. Who she is known to bring with her to events, from time to time. Leah also has a significant following on twitter, instagram, and various other internet outlets where she reports her life living with the woman of steel. Yes, they're roommates. No, they aren't dating. Stop asking. Background Leah was born on the east coast of America, she has a very slight Irish drawl. She has a large family with four brothers and three sisters, mom and dad still perfectly fine, and loves them all even if she can't stand to live with them anymore. She moved to Metropolis when she showed a marked interest in her first aid courses and got some financial assistance toward medical school. Getting a nurse's degree, Leah got a job at Mercy Hospital and has been there for the last six years. It's a gruelling job though, and she found that having a big family prepared her pretty well for it. In another way too, as her sewing became an outlet for her in her off time. She was alone a lot, being away from the family, and needed noise. So she played video games around studying, and kind of got a bit obsessed with it. Making costumes for halloween didn't seem to be quite enough, even if it was hella fun. And a local super-hero convention became a way to do it year-round. She particularly liked being Supergirl, because of how wonderful she thought the life would be, and became known as one of the most loving and warm supergirls doing the circuit. So happens one day she got caught in traffic and nearly run over by a semi trailer, and the ACTUAL Supergirl saved her! And taking her to the convention, hanging out with her, she became a little bit of a celebrity. The Supergirl cosplayer who actually brings Supergirl with her sometimes? Oh yeah, that's known. And she's NICE. Looks a little better than the real thing in a lot of ways. She got a reputation and it's a fun life. Not long afterward, due to some minor problems with being SUPERGIRL'S BEST FRIEND!!!!, she lost her nursing job and went full-time cosplayer. Living the geek life professionally, she's getting experience in photography, webshows, special effects and a thousand other fields along with the sewing that she already loved. In fighting, she's got a bit of a reputation. She carries a tazer and a can of mace, and she's a kicker. Blinded people tend to fail to defend their important body parts, apparently. But her passion for life hasn't stopped, and moving from one adventure to another, she keeps smiling and keeps dragging Kara into trouble with her temper, her lack of fear, and most importantly, her heart. Supergirl and Metropolis may never be the same again. Personality Leah is a pretty open person, honestly. She's very stable and controlled when she needs to be, but lets her love for humanity shine through when it matters. When things get rough, Leah has the strength to be a full-time nurse at a busy hospital. That takes a lot of emotional stamina and a strong stomach. It also makes her exhausted more than not though, and that makes her want an outlet. So when she needs a way to let it all go, Leah turns to love. She's a solid geek, with superhero and anime and comics and sci-fi in her blood. Her family couldn't afford much, but she learned to sew and started a bit of drawing herself, and eventually she learned about Cosplay! The ability to escape into another person and share your love of that persona with others became so important that Leah started doing it in most of her free time. Her favourite cosplays are strong women who have the ability to show others how they can be strong inside. Supergirl, Korra, Batgirl, Starfire. She's got a heart that wants desperately to make lives better, not just help them to heal, and when she gets on a costume she becomes someone better than just the sore, tired nurse who wants nothing more than to sit down after a long day. She's also got a temper, after being raised in a large family, and is a strident feminist. As in, she only chooses cosplays that are women worth being, grabs ahold of any cause that supports the rights of -everyone-, and stands up when she sees someone else doing the same. Even if they're a boy. Logs 2015 Logs *2015-05-21 - It's The Costume - A Supergirl cosplayer gets caught in traffic. An incoming truck threatens to end her career! *2015-05-21 - Supergirlpalooza! - Supergirl goes with Leah to a ComicCon 'Supergirl' presentation to make money for cancer research. Which means tug of war with a tank, among other things. *2015-06-08 - The Boyfriend's New Clothes - Kara walks in on Leah evicting her boyfriend's things from her apartment. *2015-07-18 - (Super)Girl's Night Out - Leah takes Supergirl out for drinks with Leah's friends. Mission - get Supergirl drunk. Doomed to failure. *2015-07-20 - The Morning After - The Hangover Part 4 - Metropolis. What happened AFTER trying to get Kara drunk. Slightly less disastrous than the movie. But funnier. *2015-07-21 - A Picture is Worth - Post-hangover, Leah whips up a present for Kara. *2015-07-24 - Photoshoot! - Leah gets a superhero photo shoot for her cosplay! Kara's invited. *2015-08-03 - It's Just a Game - Leah goes to Kara's place for some 'relaxing' video game fun. *2015-08-13 - Nurse No Longer - Due to negligence on the job, Leah gets fired from Mercy Hospital. *2015-08-17 - The Move - Supergirl moves her BFF into the spare room. *2015-08-29 - There's Your Problem - An unexpected pair try to kidnap Leah, from Supergirl's apartment. *2015-09-06 - Busy, Busy - Ah, the log of the first time Leah brought a boy over at her new place. *2015-10-19 - Interrogation Blues - Supergirl and Leah get involved in the SHIELD interrogation of Leah's attempted kidnappers. *2015-10-22 - Biker Armwrestlers from Outer Space - Leah and Kara go out for drinks after the SHIELD 'adventure.' Somehow it turns into armwrestling space robot bikers. *2015-10-29 - Lovers' Spat Series - Supergirl and Dedrick have their first real fight, and it's over something which internet forums have raged for years. Who is better - Kirk or Picard? Supervillain fights provide a backdrop to this epic battle of fictional captain supremacy! *2015-11-05 - Supergirl Learns Magick - When Leah brings home tons of cards for a new card game to her superheroine roommate, the two girls try to figure out why it's supposed to be fun. *2015-11-20 - Leah Callahan - Interstellar Bounty - When the Main Man comes for a bounty on Leah, it's up to Supergirl to stop him! *2015-11-21 - The Super-est of Podcasts - A Video Game Podcast with Leah goes off-track with Leah's guests - Supergirl and Asia. Oh and Paris avoids a fiery destruction by meteor, by the way. *2015-11-25 - A Troll Among Us - Leah and Kara encounter some internet trolls with predictable results. *2015-11-30 - The Right Stuff - When Supergirl helps her friend Leah get into the NASA Civilian Astronaut Training Program, the reaction is ... unexpected. *2015-12-25 - To All a Good Night - Supergirl, tired from too much work, comes home on Christmas eve. 2016 Logs *2016-01-11 - Boxing a Bully - Leah takes some boxing lessons at her new gym. But when an assistant boxing teacher seems more into showboating and bullying Leah than actually teaching her how to box, Kara is invited to have a round in the ring to knock the unaware bully down a peg. *2016-02-30 - Space Girl Callahan - Leah's mission to the space station finally happens! Interrupted by doom. Sorry, I meant Doom. *2016-04-24 - Hick Dating, Kryptonian Style - Supergirl vs some idiots. Who aren't the hicks in the title. *2016-05-18 - Leah In SPACE! - What are we? Big F'ing Heroes! *2016-07-23 - Octo-Trouble in Gotham - Laura is hanging out picking on muggers in Gotham when a certain eight limbed New Yorker shows up to cause trouble. *2016-10-14 - Two Is Not Enough - Abomination and surprise guest take on Supergirl. The winner? Leah's mother. Gallery Category:DC Original Category:DC Support Category:Metropolis Category:DC Taken